before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor Advice
Uma página será limpa e limpa, muito para ver aqui- rachjumper (UPDATED REDUX) Survivor advice to win the round. Keep adding stuff if you like. * Have at least teams of 2 on generator maps and have them at different generators * Chests are usually on the same place in Master Key Maps, try to remember them * Use your equipment wisely, if you have bear traps you should place it in doorways in rooms that have 2 exits * Team up with other survivors with different equipment, this helps increase the chance of surviving as everyone would have something useful to get away from the slasher * Never think a slasher is AFK, especially if the Slasher is Fallen, this always will be the death of you. * There are certain areas, specifically in the Tantive and Sewers map, that can automatically lead you to death. For example, in the Tantive map: jumping on the the electrical tube in one of the rooms can prompt you to automatically die. The Sewers map also has some sort of pool of electricity within one of the areas, that if survivors jump into by mistake, will automatically prompt them to die. So you should obviously avoid those areas or use caution * Take advantage of maps such as Asylum, by scattering far apart as much as possible, as the map is large and it takes a lot of time for the slasher to locate all survivors. * Never taunt when the slasher is near by because the slasher will be alerted and will know your location, you should only taunt when the round is about to finish or when you sure that slasher is far away. * Try different combos of abilities and equipment, such as baseball bat + regeneration, or medkit + second wind. Defibs and second wind are also good if your going as a person who doesnt die easily and works as a team. * In conditions where the weather is clearer, it's safer to keep your lantern off as to avoid the slasher sighting you. In darker weathers such as Noir and Fog, though, it's encouraged to have it on. * The Headless Chef is the slowest slasher, so if you have a speed-increasing perk and the slasher is Headless Chef, you can be able to run away, unless the Headless Chef traps you. This can encourage people to never buy leg man in the old beta. * Be careful if you buy Thick Skin, if the slasher is The Supreme Commander he might force choke you, and Thick Skin will do nothing to protect you, as it is a one hit kill, Same goes for Krampus (Old Beta). So its best to not buy thick skin. * Best way to survive in Dungeon is to keep running and check your heartbeats or tracker if your heartbeat goes faster run the other way. * If you have the slasher onto you try dodging him on obstacles or even try to make him annoyed example on the Graveyard jump onto a roof and to a tree if the slasher comes jump down and up again it saves the other survivors time. * Listen for the noises some slashers make (such as The Supreme Commander's iconic Vader-esque breathing or the humming of Fallen) * Avoid going into first-person view. This limits visibility and will make it harder to watch your surroundings. * Dress for Success; Wearing Dark Clothing and small to no hats of Dark color (Ideally black) will make it harder for you to see. Making your character completely black will allow you to be very hard to spot unless the Slasher has special Vision (For example, Exterminator, Krasue, The Hunter, Alien) * Don't work together with random people, some of them might get you killed because they don't know how to play the game. Make sure that they're decent at playing the game, this ensures that you can trust somebody that you don't even know to help you. * In the Graveyard map, observe your surroundings carefully and check the angles of the fake Fallen decoys that are scattered around the map as part of it. One of these might be an actual Fallen decoy. * On the Myre map, there are pits (especially near spawn) that a player or hero can accidentally fall into which will automatically prompt them to die, so be careful that you don't fall into those pits. Slashers are not affected by this, on the other hand. * During the Master Key gamemode in the Asylum map, BE CAREFUL of the chest found in a room with a lit torch and skeletons. That is a trap chest, and opening it will prompt a loud jumpscare to appear on the entire screen. It will also deplete your health to its lowest point, so do not ever touch that chest unless you're willing to try it out. * Although you can't hear survivors or heroes, the Slasher can. If you know or think slasher is near you hold your breath. Most people don't do this and it makes it harder for the Slasher to hear you. * If the slasher is Zombie, Werewolf, or Nightfall, don't ever think they have their ability on recharge (unless you've seen them do it before hand), so be sure to save stamina a bit more than usual if the slasher is one of these three * When working in teams, only leave one player with a lit lamp. This makes your team hard to be noticed by the slasher. * Do not EVER go alone unless you really need to, like when the slasher attacks your group and you have to split up. Re-unite at a safe place where the slasher hasn't been yet. * Try to stay as FAR AS POSSIBLE away from Project 0011-Nightfall, as it is an over-powered slasher. Make sure you use abilities that allow you to run faster, farther, or let you have extra stamina. Or maybe even the Regenerative ability. * Make sure to listen to your heartbeats (best heard if wearing headphones). It's basically your own tracker, if your heartbeat speeds up that means the slasher is near. * Se o Project-0011 "Nightfall" estiver atrás de você, corra / corra o mais rápido possível. Se eles usaram a habilidade Project-0011 "Nightfall", encontre um objeto sólido que possa bloquear o ataque de habilidade do Slasher. Outra estratégia está correndo para a esquerda ou para a direita. Quando o Project-0011 "Nightfall" usa suas habilidades, elas se tornam muito escorregadias e podem ' t imediatamente vire para atacá-lo, isso também funciona em The Zombie e The Werewolf. * Try to hide in high places, out of slasher sight. * On the graveyard map, there is a tree very close to the church, which allows you to climb on the roof. You can stay on the roof, or enter the church using one of the holes in the wall (there are 2). There are narrow wooden planks in a hole, and the other as well. It is recommended that you examine the place you are entering, as you risk falling into the church and will have to make it all the way back. * Also on the cemetery map, on the other side of the church, you can climb one of the church towers using a tree (as soon as you appear on the map, in front of the gate, follow the wall where the gate is fixed ).From the church, the last tower with a tree nearby). * Don't ever stay near a genarator which is currently being repaired as it puts you and the person repairing the generator in danger. * Don't buy the night vision goggles if you want to know where slasher is. Instead, use the tracer goggles. They are pretty much the same as night vision goggles but with sightly less sight and shows you where slasher has been. * Turn off all lights (night vision and lamps) when fixing generators. * The Spy Drone works well against Slashers that emit no heartbeat (i.e. Zombie and Werewolf) or have a cloaking ability (i.e The Hunter and The Grey Man) * When a person is down ask them if the slasher is camping or can be cloaked to see if it is safe to save them * To deal with a camping slasher, try and get other survivors nearby, preferably those with Bubble Shield, gear that can heal/revive, or a person who has equipment capable of stunning the slasher. You can also get the hero nearby, but before doing so, assess if their abilities would work in the current situation. * If you use the chat '''a lot, '''try not to reveal too much to other survivors about where you are, what hero/slasher you're using, etc. Others viewing the chat will use that info against you, and that could lower your chances of winning. Category:If, you fight Night Vitiated, try to do not be next to him, because he can blink, so try to stay far as possible from him, night vision googles are recommanded.